Old Friends Big Trouble
by MaximumTwilightx
Summary: What happens when the Cullens move back to Forks fifty years after leaving for New Hampshire? Will they accidentally bump into old friends? And what will happen with the poor aging Jacob? All the normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi!! First Fanfic, so bear with me people, it will not be a Stephenie Meyer novel! Hehe. I hope you guys like it though. Twilight is my lurveee! People who are addicted? Don't feel alone. Anyway, I could talk about this for a long time (Trust me) but I don't want to ramble.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: MaximumTwilightx does not own Twilight.**

**Me: Grrr…..**

**Disclaimer: *****Meep!* …Stephenie Meyer does…**

**Old friends - Big trouble; **

**Prologue. Forks… again**

Bella POV

_Sigh._

We sped by the sign, its paint even more run-down than fifty years ago, when we'd last been there. Yes, we were back. In Forks. The most rainy, miserable place I have ever lived.

Of course, it would be nice to be able to come outside often again. In New Hampshire, where we had been staying for fifty years, it was hot and sunny, which was lovely, but wasn't a good mix with my skin - especially out in public. Now that we were in a cloudy - dreary - little town, we would be able to come out in public.

Yippee! No more creeping around indoors for me!

I looked over at my husband, Edward. He was so lovely. Every time I looked at him, my thoughts went while, and my cold heart jumped a little. For Rosalie and Emmet, it had been ten years until their intense love dulled down. But Edward and me? If anything, our love got more powerful everyday. He looked over, meeting my gaze. Suddenly, an electric current appeared so intensely, I could almost see it. A cough from Jasper had me looking away quickly.

My family sat in the back seat of the car, staring into space. All of my family was there, except for Esme and Carlisle who had gone before us. I swiftly examined each of their faces. Alice had a mischievous little smile on her face, as always. She was probably thinking up a shopping spree. _Sigh_. Last time Alice had one of those, I was kidnapped from my own home. Her black, pixie like hair stuck out in different direction, completing her innocent little façade.

Jasper gazed at Alice, a crease in between his eyebrows. Probably trying to figure out her thoughts. It was easy to see their love for each other, and his protectiveness of her. I smiled a bit. His blonde hair was gelled perfectly, yet sloppily. A perfect southern gentleman.

Emmett sat lazily, obviously tired with the trip. Although, there was a little bit of excitement in his eyes, as there was always. He was probably anxious to get back to our old home. As was his partner, who he sat holding hands with.

Rosalie's eyes darted around the car, angry at all of us. Forks was on the bottom of her list of favorite places. Her beauty was unexplainable, that much was true. Her golden- blonde hair stopped smoothly at the arch in her back, and her face was the kind where just being in the same room with her gave you a hit on your self-esteem. **(A/N: I know this was used in the book, but I thought it was a perfect way to describe Rosalie!)** When I first met her, she hadn't liked me. However, luckily we were friends after I asked for her help with my child, Renesmee.

This was the only reason I wanted to get back to Forks. I couldn't wait to see my baby girl, who I hadn't seen since she had visited, about two or three decades ago. She couldn't bear to leave her love, Jacob Black. I laughed softy to myself, remembering him, wondering how he had changed. Him, my best friend, I hadn't seen in fifty years.

Puzzling over any of the things I've said yet?

You should be.

It's simple, really. My family is a coven of vampires. Hence the "cold heart" comment. I met them in Forks about fifty-two years ago, when I was human. I was changed into one of them when I fell in love with Edward… but that's a really long story.

Jacob Black, my best friend and favorite mechanic, was a werewolf. He had imprinted on my daughter, Renesmee.

My eyes squinted as I still fumed a bit over that thought.

The thing is, when I had had Renesmee, I had been human, and Edward was a vampire. So out child, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, was a Halfling. She will stop aging at a certain age in her life.

Well, I suppose she's already hit that point. My baby all grown up!

"What are you worrying about, Bella?" Jasper asked me, a curious look on his face, which was now angled at me. Edward suddenly looked confused and worried. Times like these when my family's gifts were inconvenient.

When I say gifts, I mean some of us have special "Powers". Jasper could read emotions, Alice could see the future, Edward could read minds, while I had shield- I blocked any mental powers of other vampires (Such as Edward's mind reading).

"I'm thinking about Renesmee. She should be full grown by now." I explained, my face drooping a bit. I had hoped to see her grow, but we needed to leave Forks to avoid suspicions, and Renesmee needed to stay with Jacob.

"Ahh." Jasper whispered softy. Edward's face looked sympathetic as he put his arm around me, holding me closer, driving with one hand. However, he smiled soon after.

"We're here" His velvet voice spoke in my ear.

Finally.

**A/N: Ahhh! Sorry for the total fluff chapter, but I wanted it to be like the beginning of a book, where you explain everything. It's LATE so I need to go to beddy bye. Review if you feel the need, but I won't beg. I'm writing these for you enjoyment - not to give you another chore! Hehe! But, I do want to know if you like it. Hope you did! *Gives you a cookie* :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters**

**Me: I'll give you a cookie!**

**Disclaimer: Wooo! *Eats cookie* …It's still not yours.**

**Me: Damnit. **

**I would apologize and give you a stupid comment on how my home life's been bad, or that my computer broke, but honestly? I haven't gotten around to it. But I promise, updates will now come quicker. Enjoy!**

I took a deep, unnecessary breath as I built up my courage. I hadn't seen any of these people so long. What if they didn't want to see me? If they were unsatisfied? If they forgot about me?

Edward closed his hand around mine, feeling my nerves. I looked up at him, eyes wide with 'what ifs'. His reassuring look reminded me that I could do anything with him by my side. "I love you." I whispered to him, smiling slightly. And with that, we stepped through the door.

"SURPRISE!" The word was shouted at us from every angle possible. My thoughts took a new direction as I took in my surroundings.

After fifty years, and they still haven't figured out that I _hate_ surprises – and all parties for that matter.

However, I saw my Renesmee at the center of the crowd and smiled brightly, leaving my angers behind to give her an Emmett hug. Her long brown hair swayed with her, simple, just like mine. I looked into her eyes – my eyes- and hugged her again. Oh, how I had missed my baby!

"Hey Mom!" Renesmee squealed. Her sweet voice calmed my nerves about anything and everything, and everything was okay. As long as I had Renesmee, and… I glanced over at Edward. His eyes watched me thoughtfully, taking in my every movement. Our gaze met, and I had a flashback of all of our years together. Going through college (Three times, I may add), and retreating to Esme Island for the rest of the time, while visiting our family every so often. His dark black eyes were smothering in depth. My only coherent thought was really hoping I wasn't drooling.

"Excuse me for breaking this puke-fest, but where's my hug?!" I felt a thick, warm hand on my should and I turned to see my favorite werewolf (Well, Shape shifter, whatever) – Jacob Black.

"Eeeek!" I shrieked and threw my arms around him. I missed this lumbering tower that was my best friend. I hadn't seen him in so long, and I missed his wise-cracking attitude. However, with our hug, it felt as if no time had passed. He was still working on our motorcycles, we were enjoying our days. Except… now he felt like fire to touch, and he stunk like hell. My nose scrunched up, my throat burning. I hadn't eaten in about a month, so anxious to meet everybody again. So, even Jacob's repulsive smell didn't stop the burning.

"Look, we have some news. We kind of decided to tell you here with witnesses… you know, in case you try to kill me." Jake winked. Renesmee shot him a deathly look herself for even suggesting this. "… Renesmee agreed with the rest of your family that you all should be going back to High School. You know, to pass time here in Forks, and to brush up on your skills." My face immediately curled into a vicious scowl.

"And why wasn't I included in this little arrangement?" I hissed. Oh, and as if twelve years of college wasn't enough?

"Well… we know you hate Fork's high school – and all of it's people…" He looked meager. Good.

"Yeah. Well how about this. Next time you all decide on something this obviously important to me, talk to… oh I don't know… ME. Because get this little twist: I refuse to go."

I sprinted to my room before any one of them could stop me. Once inside of the old bedroom, I instantly wore a smile. So many of my human memories included me and Edward in this room.

I ran my hand down the sleek back couch, and then the metal rose bed. Oh how I had longed for-

"Bella." A hiss slid through the creak of the door, interrupting my thoughts. "If you don't open this door right **NOW**. You will be answering to me." I smirked at Emmett's voice.

"Bring it on _big brother_. We all know who's stronger anyway." My deadly calm voice trailed behind me as I leaped out of the glass window. I landed gracefully _(Gracefully!) _on the balls of my feet.

"Right. Easy." I smiled at the small memory.

Then I took off.

Sprinting through the forest was more fun without Edward. Now that my strength has worn down a little, my running wasn't as fast as his. I god help him if he lets me forget it.

_Thump, thump, thump-thump. Thump, thump, thump-thump._

Freezing, I listened to the paws running toward the deer. Little did this mountain lion know he was now not the predator, but the prey. I leapt forward, ready to quench the thirst that had only grew with the stress of my party.

**Short, yes. I realized. Will drama be coming up soon? Maybe… maybe it will take a while… either way…**

**I hoped you liked it :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *Pulls out a switchblade* Gimmie Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: Uh, bring it on! I'm not actually a person! **

**Me: …I hate you…**

**Disclaimer: Well, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters. So there….*runs away***

**Hmm. You guys probably hate me. Its summer now, so Ill try to write more! Just tonight, I've set a goal of 3 chapters out. Lets if she can do it, folks :D**

**Hope you like it3**

Why in the hell did I agree to this?

My mind swirled around the one thought, as I sat in the passenger seat of this stupid, shiny Volvo. **(A/N: I thought this line was necessary :D) **We whipped past an old sign, which is somehow even more run down then the last time I was in Forks. Edward somehow knew my thought – even though my shield was working strong- and looked at me with a small, apologetic smile.

"It'll all work out" He murmured

I glared.

With a laugh and a crooked smile he spoke gently, "I love you."

We pulled into the parking lot, with the rest of my brothers and sisters in the car behind us, and Renesmee following up in Jacob's car. Of course, Rosalie's car got stares, but what else is new?

Forks High School. Where Edward and I met. My eyes grazed across the spot where Tyler's van almost killed me, where the tire's skid marks still showed. As I opened the door to Edward's Volvo, a sudden wave of calm swept over me.

Wait.

"Jasper," I growled under my breath, knowing he could hear, "Cut it out." A laugh came from behind us.

Honestly, my brother Jasper was a bit of a mystery to me when I first changed. But during these 50 years, getting to know him has been a blast. He has a sick sense of humor, and enjoys mocking Emmett always. Oh, and he's the most competitive chess player I've ever met.

The pavement was rough and uneven under my designer shoes _(Alice… ugh). _It was a strange sensation I've never gotten use to, feeling everything, hearing everything, _smelling _everything. But I loved it.

School…purgatory… same thing. Now I remember what aggravated me so much about it before. The people. Kids stared at me through my first two periods, not even bothering to monitor their gaping mouths and wide eyes. Grrr. But finally my prince came to save me right before third period, to walk me to my next class.

"So. How's your day been?" He threw a smirk in my direction.

" Oh, no worse than hell. And you?" I smiled sweetly.

"Worse. But don't worry, in your class your day will get much… much better..." He laughed out loud as he walked away, attracting a few stares from surrounding passer-bys.

Wonder what that was about? All I knew, was I now was dreading my next class much, much more.

**WHATS IN THE NEXT CLASS? WHERES ALL THE DRAMA? SHOULD I START ON THAT DIET TODAY OR TOMORROW, BECAUSE I REALLY WANT THESE COOKIES?!**

**Heheh. Sorry, I really should be apologizing. I'm sorry about not updating, but I was serious earlier! I'm doing 3 tonight. (:**

**Hope you liked it!**

***Gives a cookie***

**3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS. *Flinches***

**Disclamer: Hey where'd she go? *Looks at a sign: **_**On vacation.***_



**Aww… The disclaimer is lonely. xD Alright, so… Chapter 5! That's right, I'm updating in the same night! Just to show you how committed I am now. xD Oh, by the way… theres going to be, like, a lot of chapters in this, if I keep writing the size of the chapters I'm writing! So don't worry!**

**Enjoy(:**

"Isabella Cullen?"

I turned to face where my name had been called. The teacher- A man stood at the front with his stubbly chin and rectangular glasses. What was his name?

Mr. Swetowski. Ugh. It was the first day of school 50 years ago all over again.

"It's Bella." I smiled tightly as I fought not to glare daggers at the full name usage again. The lanky man flinched back – I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. He looked down sheepishly at his clipboard and said, "You'll be sitting next to Mike Newton J.r."

No. No way could this be happening. As I slowly turned, I realized why Edward had been cracking up in the halls. I was listed to sit next to Mike Newton's son. The boy who had been in love with me in high school. The one who ended up dating the girl who pretended to be my friend – then hated me. The boy who I completely resented as a romantic interest.

Mike had a cheerful, kid-like face, just like his father. And his eyes shone with a bright blue. He resembled him so much… yet, his hair, obviously took after whoever his mother was. It was thick and came down to his lower neck. It was brown, wavy, and…

Oh my god.

It could just be a coincidence. When I left Forks, Jessica Stanly -my former friend who turned against me, 50 years ago – and Mike had been dating. She wasn't a stunning girl, but her hair was thick and long.

And wavy.

And brown.

Jessica and Mike had a child?! It was the only possibility in this situation. And still, I couldn't make myself believe it. They didn't seem like the type to settle down. I wonder if they still have the old shop running…

"Oh yeah!" A shout came from Mike's lips, along with a grin, and some high fives by surrounding friends. I realized it had only been about a second that had passed since I turned, my thoughts speeding bullets. I slowly stepped to my seat, dreading the next year in this class.

I knew I shouldn't have come! My eyebrows creased together in a frustrated manner as I took my seat.

"Hey. I'm Mike. Nice to meet you…very nice…" He spoke with an accented lilt in his tone. His wink came quickly, and I realized he was hitting on me.

Trying not to burst in hysterics of laughter, or gags of disgust, I smiled back and hastily looked back to the front of the class, pretending to listen. This was kind of hard with Mike trying to start up a conversation and having him stare at me every three seconds. Oh how Edward would pay for this.

"So…You want to go out Friday night?" Mike whispered into my ear as he placed his hand on my leg. I shook his hand off, my mind teetering towards mental breakdown on this.

I finally got through the class, plotting revenge, and very much ignoring the cheerful Mike practically bouncing in his seat next to me. Once the bell rung, I jumped up from my chair, practically knocking it over in my haste. Anything to get out of this class. Away from this boy. And back to my family. (Even though one of them were in deep trouble.)

"Alright… see you later Bella!" I heard Mike desperately call out to me, though by then I was through the doorway and speeding toward Edward's class, my eyes blazing.

**Edward PoV.**

**(A/N: Yes, I am actually going to try from this PoV xD)**

_Edward… Get out of your class. And run! Far, far away! _I heard Alice speak swiftly in her thoughts as I walked out of my third period class. _Bella is going to __**KILL **__you when she find you! Hurry! _

My eyes widened as I dashed away quickly. I knew it wasn't smart for me not to tell her about Mike Jr. Certainly I know he would try to hit on her, but what had he _done_?! Even as my jealousy peeked a bit, my mind was still set around running for the car.

Bella needed time to cool down, and even though I knew she wouldn't hurt me, - too badly, anyway – I still knew I had hell to pay for this. All I had to do was get in the car and drive away for the next period, and I was much safer from her wrath. I opened the car door quickly, and once I was out of the parking lot, I let out a sigh of relief. I was safe. Relieved, I looked over to the passenger side of my silver Volvo, looking for my Debussy.

"Agh!" I shouted at the form sitting next to me, dead still and glaring forward. "Bella…" I began my apology slowly as I swiftly drove down our finding drive way and came to a halt.

"Edward." She snapped in a greeting.

"Bella, I know I should have told you about Mike, but-"

"So WHY didn't you?" She said as she jumped out of the car. I stepped out slowly, looking over at her. I get why she would be a bit peeved, but why is she this angry?

I smiled a sheepish grin as the sun shined through the trees, onto my skin. Suddenly diamonds shimmered all over me, sunlight reflecting off. "I thought it would be funny?" I looked into her eyes. This would be a perfect time to… dazzle her, as she called it so long ago.

She stared icily for one seventy-sixth of a second before her expression turned blank. _Too_ blank. This scared me a bit, whether I was worried about her health or the future of mine I wasn't so sure.

Before I could react, I saw her pounce, her hands out like claws on a tiger attacking its prey. In less than a second, we were both on the ground rolling around in the grass. She finally got me pinned, a bent her mouth slowly down the my neck.

As she pressed her lethal mouth to my neck, I felt shivers run down my dead body, my heart threatening to speed off beating as if I was a human again. Even with the danger feeling I had, I felt as in love with her as ever.

Bella trailed her lips up my neck, and unexpectedly, swiftly, she pressed her lips to mine, in a sweet kiss that I could hold for eternity.

After countless moments, she pulled her head back and whispered in my ear, "I love you" I chuckled as I always did at the surprise she gave me. I expected anger and resentment. She gave me tenderness and love. She truly was the love of my life. The love of my eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: *Gone fishin'. Look at the other chapters, you lazy bums!***

**Like, emagawd! FIVE reviews! That's more than I thought I would ever get. xDD I promised one more chapter tonight, and Il review again tomorrow or the next day. I hope you guys like my story so far :D Drama is coming… !**

**Bella PoV:**

The week came and went happily, and I practically skipped out to the parking lot. The only downer of the week was knowing I was letting Mike Jr down. He actually hoped I was coming to his house for dinner tonight. Poor kid.

"School's over," Edward spoke softly, coming up behind me. "So what do you want to do now?" He smiled

I thought about that for a second. And I knew suddenly.

"I need to go to my old house." I whispered, suddenly feeling on the verge of sobs. "Alone." I smiled sadly over at him. After encouraging me to go and 'do what I had to', I took off in the opposite direction, headed down the familiar path to Charlie's house.

My father, Charlie died three years ago. He was in his eighties, when suddenly he had a heart attack. I wasn't there to say goodbye.

Now the house, I believed was empty. But I wasn't sure. So as I snuck up next to the house, I decided it was better to ring the doorbell first.

_Ding dong!_

Even the sound of the doorbell almost set me to tearless sobs, as my memories of being a human, and memories of Charlie flooded back to me.

But then I caught a strangely familiar scent and steps coming to the door. So it wasn't abandoned. Oh well, I'll just pretend I have the wrong house…

"Bella?" A face looked at me strangely. Oh, this was a girl from school. We talked in English and we seemed to be friends… What's her name? Jamie! Relief flooded through me that I remembered.

"Oh… Hey, Jamie. I was just wondering… if… you wanted to go see a movie!" Hey, while we're here, why not make some friends?

"Sure!" She smiled happily "I was just going to watch TV and read tonight… boring!" She giggled "Well, want to come in and say hi to my mom?" She strategically didn't say dad, and by her wince, I could tell he wasn't ever going to be there again.

I smiled at her and with a small "sure", I walked into my old house, marveling at the fact that her Jamie's family hadn't changed a thing. Even the furniture looked the same.

We walked into the kitchen, I saw a woman sitting at her chair, reading a book. She had long, combed out dark brown hair, and looked to be the age of late 50s, early 60s. There was something strangely familiar, but I brushed it off.

"Hey, Mom. So, my friend Bella just showed up, and we're going to see a movie, okay?" Jamie looked hopeful as her mother turned in her seat to look at us.

No. I stumbled backwards, almost falling as I stared into the eyes of the woman in front of me. The familiar scent and looks should have tipped me off as to who this was. This was my old good friend Angela Weber. She had been the most kind friend of mine, and I truly did grow love her as a sister. It hurt when I had to depart from her without seeing her ever again.

Well, not _ever_ again. If she recognized me, we would have to leave for sure. I considered fleeing the house, but then that would also give something strange away. I held my ground and worriedly looked Angela in the eye.

She looked at me strangely and surprised for a second, then shook her head and smiled. "Hi. You can just call me Angela. You said your name was Bella? Wow, that's so strange…You look exactly like a Bella I used to know…" Her eyes held nothing but hurt and suspicion.

"That's okay, you girls have fun." Angela turned slowly back to her book, keeping her eyes locked on me the whole way"

"Cool. Thanks Mom!" Jamie smiled brightly and then turned to me as we were walking away. "That was really weird!" She giggled as we headed out of this town, down to Port Angela.

Make that Port Angeles.

**Sorry it was so short! (: I hoped you liked it… I know, drama. I kept my promise, three chapters in one night. Now, if you think it's okay, I think I'll go sleep my butt off :D **


End file.
